Eternally yours
by scorpion22
Summary: This is an AU Rumbelle fic. The story of Rumple and Belle's life together before they are separated. How will Rumple manage without her and is there a chance he will see her again or will she live again only in his memories please read and find out. Please read and review has major character death. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fic, but it will still have some moments from the show. I own nothing please read and review and please forgive me for the major character death in the beginning believe me when I say it will make sense as more chapters come.

Chapter 1

The halls of the dark castle were menacing and silent in the wake of the tragedy that was looming.

" Please don't take her from me " breathed Rumpelstiltskin under his breath these words had become his silent mantra as he paced in the hallway outside his bedchamber his heart filled with dread and panic for his light, his love, his lady, his wife, his Belle. She had fallen ill days before and her condition had worsened as time went on; now the dwarf known as Doc, Granny, and the little wolf girl Red were in there tending to her. He stopped all movement when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turning his head he looked into the eyes of his dearest friend Jefferson.

" Jefferson you were supposed to stay with Grace and the children I don't want them to be alone right now " explained Rumpelstiltskin looking at his friend letting him move him to sit in a nearby chair his whole body shaking in his fear.

" They're asleep they will be fine I was worried about how you were holding up, have they told you anything "asked Jefferson looking at the door in question hoping in that moment someone would exit with news on the lady of the dark castle.

" No all has been silent " whispered Rumpelstiltskin turning as suddenly the door opened and Doc, Granny, and Red walked into the hall tears in all their eyes and it was then they both knew all hope was lost.

" Please no " breathed Rumpelstiltskin feeling his whole life come to an end when he saw the look on each of their faces feeling numb and lifeless inside as they approached him the group surrounding him in the black mourning hallway.

" We're so, so sorry Rumpelstiltskin, but there is nothing no to be done, you better go to her now she doesn't have much time she is waiting for you " cried Granny looking at him placing a hand on his shoulder for just a second before walking past him down the hall with all the others. He felt the tears moving down his face as he watched the open door of his bed chamber; he didn't want to go in there and say goodbye to the light of his life, he didn't want to say goodbye to his beautiful Belle, but he also knew he couldn't let her lay in there alone he would be with her she would die in his arms and he would make sure she knew he loved her and when she was gone then he would die too.

Rumpelstiltskin left a crying Jefferson in the hallway as he inched towards the door closing it behind him once he had stepped inside. Belle laid in their bed covered in blankets her pale porcelain skin was paler than usual, her chestnut curls spread across the pillow and it was hard to believe this was his Belle, his strong beauty he had never seen her look so fragile before.

"Rumpelstiltskin "breathed Belle looking up at him a ghost of a smile on her lips at the sight of him as she raised her hand beckoning him closer. Taking her cold frail hand in his he looked down at her as he sat on the bed at her side trying to stay his emotions for her in that moment.

" Come closer, lay next to me, I want to be close to you now " gasped Belle a single tear running down her cheek her voice cracking ever so slightly; she knew what was coming she could feel her life leaving her and in her final moments just like in life she wanted to be with him.

" I love you Rumpelstiltskin " whispered Belle once he laid next to her on the bed gathering her in his arms looking into her eyes and it was her words and her blue pools of light that broke him making him hold her close as he buried his head in her curls unable to hold back the tears another second.

"I love you Belle, I love you so much you are my world my light my everything I don't want to lose you, I don't want to say goodbye I don't want to live without you "sobbed Rumpelstiltskin his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes tears in them their tears falling onto their interlocking hands as they rested against the pillow.

" Then don't say goodbye, this isn't goodbye we'll be together again in another place, but until then always remember I'm not leaving you I'll always be with you watching over you and our children guarding you from harm " exclaimed Belle looking into his amber eyes bringing her other hand to touch his green gold cheek feeling as he leaned closer.

"Promise me something "whispered Belle wiping the tears from his face waiting for his full attention holding his face in her hands before continuing.

"Anything my love "breathed Rumpelstiltskin determined to make every last moment with her count.

" I need you to promise me that when I'm gone you won't do yourself harm that you won't kill yourself with the dagger and I need you to promise me you won't fall into darkness I want you to go on living for our children they will need you more than ever before once I'm gone please can you promise me that " begged Belle her words bringing tears to her own eyes as she peered into his eyes wanting to stay with him as she thought of their children in that moment.

" Oh Belle I love you " gasped Rumpelstiltskin kissing her lips ever so briefly as they cried together clinging to each other.

" I promise not to do myself harm, but Belle I can't promise the darkness won't take me without you what am I to do without my shining star, how can I live without you " sobbed Rumpelstiltskin his heart breaking every second as his loves life ticked away.

"Our children Rumple they are your light as much as I am let them keep the darkness from destroying you "cried Belle as strong as she was trying to be she didn't want to die she wanted to stay with her Rumpelstiltskin and their children. " Do you want the children here I can have Jefferson wake them " whispered Rumpelstiltskin making to move away from her when she stopped him shaking her head her children's faces tattooed into her mind in that moment.

He returned to her holding her tight against his chest as she cried hard now her hands fisted into his shirt before she looked up at him her forehead against his again as he dried her tears.

" No, no leave them be I don't want their last memory of me to be watching me die, but you tell them I love them don't let them forget that or me I want them to remember me as I was " cried Belle looking up into his eyes begging him to understand this wish.

"I won't let them forget you my Belle they will always remember you and the love you had for them and the love we shared I will keep you alive in their memory I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you I love you "whispered Rumpelstiltskin taking her face in his hands both their eyes still shining with tears neither wanted to ever be without the other they didn't want to let go.

"I love you too my Rumple I have loved you since that day in the hall when you caught me when I fell from the ladder I will always love you even in death and when we meet again I will never let you forget that I love you "whispered Belle smiling at him as in that same moment she suddenly found it harder to breathe.

" Belle " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin as he felt her breathing slow in that moment her life beginning to slowly slip away they both knew the end was near both of them crying in that moment because they knew their time together was almost over.

" Rumpelstiltskin please kiss me " exclaimed Belle fighting to take a breath looking up into his eyes her eyes filled with tears a silent plea in them; this was something she wanted, something she desperately needed.

" I love you Belle I will always love you I will never ever stop " breathed Rumpelstiltskin holding her face in his hands moving his thumbs over her cheeks as tears cascaded down them memorizing her beauty before inching closer to her their noses touching just before he fulfilled her last wish kissing her lips.

"Oh Rumple I love you too "gasped Belle as their lips parted; she had loved every kiss she had ever shared with her husband, but this kiss wasn't enough she needed more, this kiss was short and sweet his lips leaving hers before she could memorize the curve of his lips and the taste of them she needed him to kiss her again. When they parted she smiled the sweetest of smiles up at him taking his hands in hers their heads still touching.

" Rumpelstiltskin please do it again kiss me please kiss me again I want to spend these last moments kissing you and telling you I love you and I do I love you Rumpelstiltskin " gasped Belle struggling to take a breath clinging to him even more now as she continued.

" Rumple, my Rumpelstiltskin please kiss me like you always have, like you would if we weren't here like this, like you would if I was well please kiss me one last time " exclaimed Belle holding onto him for dear life bringing a hand to his cheek tears sliding down his cheeks and well as her own.

"I love you Belle "whispered Rumpelstiltskin looking at her knowing this would be their last kiss the memory of their first flashing through his mind.

" I know and I love you too my Rumple I always have and I always will I love you " gasped Belle continuing to struggle to breath just before he captured her lips with his own kissing her for the final time. The kiss wasn't like the previous one it wasn't short or brief it was exactly what she hoped it would be, what every kiss they had ever shared always was long, drawn out and filled to over flowing with all their love and passion for each other. When the kiss ended she looked up at him into his eyes her hands that had come to cradle his face slowly slipping away as she felt death approaching her coming to claim her life. Her body felt numb and in that moment she couldn't take her eyes off of him, she didn't want to leave him.

"I love you Rumple "whispered Belle suddenly feeling as if she was floating away out of her body, as if she was floating away from him as she said those words on her final breath. Her body went limp and unmoving and she stopped breathing in the same moment as her heart, the heart that had always belonged to him and him alone stopped beating. Rumpelstiltskin looked down into the face of his beloved Belle his eyes moving over her unmoving form seconds after watching her take her last breath her love for him her dying words the truth of the moment sinking in; she was gone and she wasn't coming back, she was gone and as that sunk in his heart shattered as the tears came an inhuman sound escaping his lips as he crushed her lifeless body to him crying his tears of heart break washing over them both.

TEN YEARS EARLIER…..

The light that had entered the dark castle was extinguished the minute he sent her away.

"I miss her "whispered Rumpelstiltskin as he sat at his wheel trying to spin the memory of her away. She had been gone nearly three days and he wanted to go find her and beg her forgiveness, beg her to return, but he restrained himself telling himself that she was better off without him, without his darkness tainting her light. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and he heard someone enter, but he didn't look to see who he remained where he sat at his wheel. It wasn't until he felt a pair of familiar hands on his shoulders that he turned finding Belle.

" Belle " breathed Rumpelstiltskin looking up at her into her blue eyes looking at her beautiful form before putting on the mask of the dark one to cover his joy at the sight of her.

"Rumpelstiltskin "called Belle as he stood up bounding away from her across the room leaning a hip against the long table turning to look at her.

" Why did you come back dearie did you forget something " snapped Rumpelstiltskin his eyes moving over her beautiful form as she slowly approached him a look of determination set onto her face.

" I came back because I love you, I want to be with you Rumpelstiltskin I don't care about magic or the darkness I know what I want and I want you, I love you and I'm not going to let you push me away " exclaimed Belle now standing about three feet away from him reaching for him.

" No dearie no one can love me I'm a monster " whispered Rumpelstiltskin as if that was the simplest answer in the world giving her a sad smile losing the mask of the dark one as he looked at her in that moment seeing her frown moving towards him until they were toe to toe.

"You are not a monster "whispered Belle seconds before he hands gripped the lapels of his dragons skin coat pulling his lips to hers kissing him with a tender fierce passion he hadn't known she possessed.

" I can and I will love you, I do love you Rumpelstiltskin and that means I love all of you, the good, the bad, the darkness and the light I love you no matter what and I know you love me too you can deny it all you want, but I know you love me too I can feel it and I see it in your eyes when you look at me we love each other please let me love you " exclaimed Belle as their lips parted their noses brushing as their foreheads touched as he held her face in his hands brushing the curls that had wondered into her face away looking at her letting her see the love he had for her in his eyes.

" You deserve more, you deserve so much more than me, you deserve a handsome prince not an old monster " whispered Rumpelstiltskin watching as she smiled at his words sliding her hands from his face to his shoulders until they were wrapped around his neck their faces so close he could feel her breathe hot on his skin.

"Don't you see my Rumple I don't want that I want you to me you are my handsome prince, to me you are not a monster you never have been you are my prince, my love and I love you and I never want anyone, but you "exclaimed Belle feeling as the words left her mouth in that moment as his arms finally encircled his waist holding her tight against him looking at her a moment before kissing her. This kiss was heated, but it felt as if it lasted only seconds when they finally parted looking at each other both their gazes heated with love for the other.

" I love you Belle " whispered Rumpelstiltskin his mouth curving into a lopsided grin watching as her eyes seemed to glow with a new light at his words her own mouth forming a wide smile filled to bursting with pure happiness.

" I love you too my Rumpelstiltskin " whispered Belle smiling and bursting into a fit of laughter his name on her lips as he swung her to sit atop the long table coming to stand between her legs his lips seeking out hers.

" I'm so sorry my Belle so ,so sorry for ever letting you go, for ever sending you away I promise I will find a way to make it up to you " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin one arm tight around her waist holding her close his other hand in her hair moving to her neck his eyes boring into hers.

"Just promise to never do it again "whispered Belle taking his face in her hands leaning her head against his pecking him on the lips her eyes closing in contentment.

"I promise I will never send you away ever, ever again you will never leave me, you will remain by my side I will spend the rest of my days proving to you how much really truly love you and I do my Belle I love you "whispered Rumpelstiltskin pulling her close their arms wrapped around each other their lips colliding as they attacked each other with desperation and a new found fervor.

When he deepened the kiss caressing the inside of her mouth sucking her tongue making her moan instinctively pulling him closer her hands running over him her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him flush against her as her fingers dived into his hair. She held him to her as his lips left hers trailing over her jaw to her ear tracing his tongue over the soft flesh of the lobe before trailing over her flesh with kisses.

"Rumple please "gasped Belle her words a breathe against his skin before she pulled his lips back to her kissing him with desperation.

"Please what sweetheart what do you need "breathed Rumpelstiltskin his head against hers both of their breathing ragged and uncontrolled.

"Make love to me Rumple "whispered Belle opening her eyes looking into his amber orbs.

"Belle "breathed Rumpelstiltskin bringing a hand to caress her cheek smiling when he felt her lean into his touch.

"Rumple please don't say no I know what I want and I want you my Rumple please I love you so much I want you, I want you to make love to me I want you to make me yours in every way I want to be yours "exclaimed Belle gasping as her words were cut off ending abruptly when his lips covered hers.

"Belle are you sure this is what you want "whispered Rumpelstiltskin his words barely a whisper against her lips.

" Yes I want you please Rumple make me yours I love you so much make me yours " breathed Belle before her lips found his again wrapping her arms and legs tight around him their bodies clinging together as his own arms encircled her. Suddenly they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and when they reappeared they were in a room she knew to be his bedchamber.

" Rumple " moaned Belle as their kiss broke his lips leaving hers as her back hit the bed his hands fisted in the fabric at her waist as his lips moved over her neck trailing hot open mouthed kisses over her skin letting him begin to worship her the way she deserved. He stopped when he came to the opening of her dress only then did their eyes meet and he returned to her kissing her tenderly before looking at her seeking permission to continue.

" Make me yours " whispered Belle her lips curving into a smile as she kissed him her fingers in his hair her nails scraping against his scalp making him growl deep within his chest breaking the kiss to attack her neck his hands finally leaving her waist moving higher. Opening the laces at the front of her dress he felt himself grow hard as more of her beauty came into view his teeth nipping at her collarbone her fingers still in his hair pulling at the strands as she moaned and made the most delious sounds beneath him. Suddenly before he knew what he was doing he ripped the rest of her dress and her shift down the middle parting the folds revealing every inch of her.

"Belle "gasped Rumpelstiltskin now completely erect as he ran his hands over her and then when he met her eyes smiling at the blush coloring her entire face.

"Are you alright my love do you want to stop "whispered Rumpelstiltskin bringing a hand to rest at the side of her neck his eyes filled with love and concern?

"No Rumple I want this, I want you I was just nervous that you might be disappointed with me…with my body "whispered Belle looking anywhere, but at him. He couldn't help the laugh that slipped free as he nuzzled her neck kissing the skin there smiling down at her as he made her meet his gaze his forehead against hers his amber eyes peering into her blue ocean eyes kissing her with passion.

"Oh my Belle sweetheart I love you, you could never disappoint me in any way possible especially at this very moment you are the most beautiful sight in the world nothing as beautiful as you as ever been in my bed and having you here in my arms loving me and wanting me, wanting to be yours, wanting to be mine nothing pleases me more "exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before continuing.

"You are an angel about to let a monster defile you, are you sure this is what you want "breathed Rumpelstiltskin looking down at her watching her intently.

"Rumple I love you and to me you are not a monster you are my love, my Rumpelstiltskin and I am about to give myself to you, I am about to let the man I love make me his and his alone Rumple I love you and I want you please make me yours now "whispered Belle her arms wrapping around him pulling him close so she could kiss him passionately.

"Rumple you are overdressed help me take your clothes off "smiled Belle looking up into his eyes as she ran her hands over him opening his dragon skin coat quickly removing it. Smiling at her he kissed her his hands smoothing themselves over her naked sides nipping at her jaw nuzzling her skin as his lips left hers suddenly in nothing, but his leathers with a single thought her destroyed dress and shift disappearing too landing in a pile on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

" Magic does have its perks doesn't it " gasped Belle running her hands up his back his lips finding her pulse point suckling and biting leaving a red angry mark labeling her as his girl, his lady, labeling her as his.

" Yes many perks " growled Rumpelstiltskin sliding his hands over her cupping her breasts making her moan her nipples hardening with a single brush of his fingers his lips still exploring her.

Trailing his tongue down her throat and over her collarbone he came to the valley between her breasts before encircling a peak flicking at it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth making her moan his name her arms cradling his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eye the sight of her was beautiful her eyes half lidded, her head flung back in pleasure, her lips forming a perfect o his name constantly leaving her lips her legs spreading around him his body in-between her legs.

"Oh Rumple please I want you "moaned Belle as he switched to her other breast feeling the hard bulge from inside his leathers knowing that she had caused it that she did that to him making her feel pride and a wave of arousal washed over her as she pulled him back up to her kissing him hard and desperate slithering her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. He returned her kisses with passion and heat he let a hand wander over her body making gooseflesh appear on her pale porcelain skin stopping just before reaching her center before continuing lower. He ached from within his leathers as he ran a finger through her center finding her wet and dripping for him making her gasp into their kiss her hands splaying over his back wrapping her arms around him wanting him closer as he made her feel something she had never felt before for the first time. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman beneath him wanted him in that moment that she was dripping wet for him and he didn't know what he had done to deserve her as he slipped one then two fingers into her tight canal making her break the kiss throwing her head back whimpering his name and in that moment he couldn't help, but think that he loved hearing it on her lips.

Moving at a pace she seemed to like being careful not to take her virtue he used his thumb to play with her bundle of nerves her hips bucking as she reached her end.

" Rumpelstiltskin " screamed Belle as she reached the edge falling over the precipice for that first time her body quaking with pleasure his fingers leaving her center moving his fingers to his lips and when the taste of her hit his tongue he couldn't help, but groan she was delious. He held her in his arms as she came down from her high and once she was in his arms again he kissed her smiling against her lips as she moaned tasting herself on his tongue.

" Rumple please I want you, I want you inside me let me have all of you " whispered Belle the words escaping her lips in-between heated kisses her hands moving to his leathers. She looked up at him her eyes matching his own both were blown wide with the combination of their love and lust as she attempted to begin the work of opening his leathers before he stopped her.

Bringing her hands to his lips he smiled against the skin of her wrists as he kissed both her pulse points before wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her heatedly. Suddenly with another thought his leathers disappeared and they were both naked and bare to each other and when their lips finally parted he felt her eyes move over him settling on his erect cock for a minute before looking into his amber eyes finding his lips again.

"You're exquisite; this moment right now is more than I ever hoped it would be and you're the only man I would choose to have it with "whispered Belle capturing his lips one final time before ending it looking up at him.

" I love you Belle " whispered Rumpelstiltskin caressing her cheek kissing her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead before kissing her lips moving his hands to her thighs spreading her legs farther apart caressing the skin of her inner thighs as he prepared to take her and claim her as his own.

"I love you Rumple "breathed Belle against his lips as he continued to kiss her moving a hand to align their bodies groaning as the head of his cock entered her tight sheath clutching him nearly to death.

He entered her filling her until he felt her barrier looking down at her finding her eyes closed her lips between her teeth an erotic moan escaping her lips.

" Belle " breathed Rumpelstiltskin her arms winding tight around his shoulders as her eyes opened blue peering into red as he leaned to kiss her both of them preparing for the moment to come.

"Are you ready my love "breathed Rumpelstiltskin his hands resting softly at her sides his thumbs running over the smooth skin of her waist?

"Yes my Rumpelstiltskin I'm so ready make me yours now and always "smiled Belle moaning as he attacked her lips this kiss intense and fiery their love for each other nearly overwhelming his hips snapping forward in that moment taking her virtue with that one movement. A tiny scream of pain left her lips in that moment her hands clutching him still her nails digging into the skin of his back as he filled her that first time.

He settled fully into the warm heat of her body not moving a muscle until he was sure she was ready his eyes never leaving her face.

" Did I hurt you are you alright sweetheart " whispered Rumpelstiltskin burying his head in the crook of his neck as she squeezed him she was so tight and when he looked into her eyes she had never looked more beautiful kissing away the tears that had escaped her eyes before pecking her on the lips.

"No Rumple I'm fine you didn't hurt me it was a necessary pain, it was worth it to be with you like this, to be yours finally I'm finally yours in every now forever "whispered Belle a smile curving her lips before she captured his lips kissing him tenderly and with all her love taking his breath away with the sheer power of it.

" You can move now love " breathed Belle smiling up at him as her hands left his shoulders coming to cradle his face in her hands returning his lips to hers. Rumpelstiltskin groaned as he thrust into her for the first time her tightness gripping him pleasure shooting up his body beginning a rhythm she matched meeting him thrust for thrust.

" Rumpelstiltskin " gasped Belle her eyes half lidded in pleasure her hands moving over his back her legs held tight around his waist pulling him deeper inside her with every thrust. He brought a hand to fondle one of her beautiful mounds of flesh running his thumb over her puckered nipple his other arm wrapped tight around her body holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and beginning on that day, in that moment she was. Running his lips over the hollow of her throat he couldn't help, but grin into her flesh at the passionate sounds she made as he claimed her for the first time her fingers in his hair tugging at the strands as she begged for more her words nearly incoherent.

"Belle come with me "growled Rumpelstiltskin attacking her lips with love he was so close to the edge and he knew she was too and then suddenly they fell over the edge together.

" Belle " gasped Rumpelstiltskin burying his head in the curve of her neck making her screams of pleasure even louder as he bit into the skin of her neck his magic washing over them both in that moment centering on their interlocking hands.

"Rumpelstiltskin "screamed Belle as the ache of their love soured through her body until suddenly they fell back to earth together both of them feeling complete in each other's arms. They laid in each other's arms their breathing heavy as they clung together.

" I love you Belle " breathed Rumpelstiltskin kissing along the length of her neck before looking down at her, she looked so beautiful in that moment that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I love you my Rumpelstiltskin "smiled Belle caressing his cheek their eyes matching red and blue orbs filled with love for only each other. She couldn't help, but whimper in loss as he left her body curling under the blankets with her by his side her head on his chest their eyes constantly interlocked both of them smiling.

"Rumple what are these on our wrists "asked Belle her gaze leaving his to look at their wrists. They both now had a tattoo on their wrists and when they looked at each other again they both knew it was caused by the magic they had both felt surge through them during their love making. On her wrist was now a beautiful R embedded into her skin marking her as his while on his wrist was an equally beautiful B embedded into his skin marking him as hers.

"I think my magic wanted to make it clear to the entire world that we belong to only each other "said Rumpelstiltskin taking her hand in his kissing the mark in question feeling as it tingled against his lips.

"Good I want everyone the whole world to know we belong together forever that your mine and I'm yours "smiled Belle mimicking his actions feeling the same tingling against her own lips.

As soon as her lips left his wrist he pulled her lips to his kissing her with a passion he had never felt for anyone, but her rolling her onto her back laying on top of her deepening the kiss.

"I love you Belle I'm never letting you go ever again "whispered Rumpelstiltskin brushing his lips over hers again and again.

"I'm going to hold you to that Rumpelstiltskin I am going to love you, I'm going to love you until the day I die "exclaimed Belle holding his face in her hands kissing him heatedly and they kept their word; he never let her go and she loved him until the day she died.


	2. Final goodbyes part 1

Hello to everybody out there who is reading this. I was very sad over the lack of reviews I received for this story I hope that is remedied with this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter came out shorter than I expected, but I decided to cut the chapter in half. There will be more so please continue to read and please review and remember I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the great hall at his wheel and for a moment it felt like all those years ago. He almost expected to feel her hands on his shoulders, her lips coming to graze his cheek and as the thought, the memory entered his mind he could swear he felt her. Turning his head he wanted to find her there next to him like he always had so many times over the last ten years, but his side was empty she was gone, his Belle was gone forever. Falling to his knees he howled in despair, his wife, his love, his Belle was dead and gone. He was brought back from his sorrow by the clearing of a throat and when he looked up tears covering his face like a mask, he saw Jefferson and Granny standing in the doorway.

"She is ready, it is time to bring her here to lie in state until the burial "whispered Granny her words so quiet had he not had exceptional hearing he wouldn't have heard a word she said. As she spoke Granny kept her eyes glued to the floor refusing to look at the dealmaker in his moment of sorrow; never in her life would she have thought she would see the all-powerful dark one cry. Rumpelstiltskin didn't move he remained silent and it wasn't until Jefferson approached him hauling him to his feet that he spoke.

" Jefferson I need a moment before I can see her, my Belle…my Belle like that " cried Rumpelstiltskin his entire body shaking unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his friend a silent plea there for him to understand.

" Why don't you go out for a walk around the grounds, I'll come for you when everything is ready " whispered Jefferson putting his arm around the imps shoulders and leading his silent mourning form out of the room and out of the castle returning shortly after to help prepare the great hall for its lady's eternal rest. As Rumpelstiltskin moved along the grounds of the dark castle he felt nothing only the despair, the loneliness that came with the death of his beauty.

It was a cold winter day, but the imp felt no chill, the only thing he could think of was Belle, he still loved her and he felt that love even though she was gone. He had meant what he said to her as she lay dying, he would love her for the rest of his days, he would never love another, and he would never let her memory fade. She would be remembered by their children and him; they would not forget her. Before he knew it he found himself in the garden, her garden.

"Belle "whispered Rumpelstiltskin her name leaving his lips as if in a prayer as he stood in this place she had loved so much; every rose and plant was still in bloom despite the chill of the winter air, he had used magic to ensure he garden always remained in its full beauty and as he sat on their bench of cold stone in the center of this oasis he remembered her joy at the sight of the forever blooming flowers. He cut a single rose from a nearby bush looking down at it as he held it in his hand.

"Belle "cried Rumpelstiltskin a million memories flying through his mind in that moment, memories of their life together and as he thought of them he couldn't explain it, but he could still feel her with him, he had felt her since the moment she had dead, but eveytime he turned to search for her she wasn't there and now in this place where they had rejoiced and spent many a happy time he felt her more than ever.

"I miss you Belle "cried Rumpelstiltskin his body shaking without control as he cried in his misery his eyes remaining on the forever in bloom rose he held remembering a moment long ago when he had offered her a rose and she had accepted it not knowing at the time that it was her betrothed, the brute she had almost been forced to marry. Jefferson appeared out of nowhere and nothing was said between them as his friend approached placing a hand on his shoulder silently telling him it was time to say goodbye, it was time to lay his beauty, his Belle to rest.

" Please someone give me strength " thought Rumpelstiltskin as he stood moving with the hatter back toward the front of the castle and then suddenly they were there standing in the doorway of the great hall; he could see her lying in her deathly silence silhouetted in the darkness of the room. He had been a coward his entire life and it took all his courage to move from the doorway into the room where she lay.

Belle looked as beautiful in death as she had in life and if he hadn't of known any better he would have thought she was only sleeping. She wore a beautiful midnight blue dress with cap sleeves, a long flowing skirt with an empire waist. Her hands were folded peacefully across her waist and her long chestnut curls were fanned out along the pillow her head rested upon. The two men stood in silence side by side looking down at her as she lay shrouded in death. The castle seemed to sense the loss of its mistress, it had grown dark and had it not been for the candles that flickered around them they would have stood in complete darkness.

"Should I get the children, so they can say goodbye "asked Jefferson tears moving down his cheeks as he gazed down at the lady of the dark castle; he would miss her she had been one of his dearest and most beloved friends?

" No, she didn't want them to see her as she lay dying, she didn't want to be remembered in that way, she wouldn't want them to see her like this, she wouldn't want to be remembered as a cold, lifeless corpse she wanted to be remembered as she was, they can say their goodbyes once she is already buried " whispered Rumpelstiltskin his voice cracking as he spoke shaking his head vigorously as he held in his tears moving to stand closer to the dais on which she lay. He tried without success to hold back his tears, but he could not do it, not when she laid there the reality finally coming to slap him in the face; this wasn't a nightmarish dream she was really gone, she was dead and now he would have to find a way to go on without her by his side, but in that moment he just couldn't imagine a life without her. The rose that had come from her garden was still in his hand held tightly between his fingertips and continuing to let the tears move down his face he placed it on her chest.

"I love you Belle, I don't know what to do without you here to guide me "whispered Rumpelstiltskin his body racked with sobs as he spoke causing him to fall to his knees before the dais where her body lay.

"What do I say to him now he has lost nearly everything he holds most dear, what do I say to comfort him now "thought Jefferson as he moved around the dais to stand on the opposite side as the imp kneeling next to it and gazing upon her face as it shone in the flickering candlelight before letting his eyes find those of the inconsolable dealmaker still unsure what he could do or say to his friend in that moment to comfort him in this time of great sorrow. However, there was something he knew he had to say not for Rumpelstiltskin, but for Belle. The hatter knew her spirit still roamed these halls and that she was most likely in this very room at that very moment watching over all of them and he hoped she was, that she would hear what he was about to say in her honor.

"Rumpel would you mind terribly if I said a few words to honor Belle "whispered Jefferson looking across at his friend watching as he met his gaze. Rumpelstiltskin took a shaky breathe fighting to control the sobs that wanted to burst forth and rack his entire body before looking at Jefferson as he nodded his consent and his thanks.

Jefferson looked at the still form that was Belle, his beloved friend a jagged breathe leaving his body as the words he wanted to say formed in his mind fueled by his many memories of this beloved, sweet, caring, exquisite lady. "The first time I ventured into this castle I immediately knew why it was called the dark castle; it was filled with darkness "began Jefferson.

" Then one day I came here and something was very different, this castle was filled with light, a light that you brought when you came here Belle " continued Jefferson taking a shaky breathe as he held back his own tears at the loss of his friend.

" You were the bravest person I've ever known, you had a courage I've never seen in another, you had the courage to come here and not only bring light to the dark castle, but to the man that dwelled within, you had the courage to show him that he wasn't what he believed himself to be, but so much more and you loved him "exclaimed Jefferson hearing Rumpel's strangled sobs knowing his words had caused them, but in that moment he couldn't stop he had to go on only giving the imp a sad melancholy smile that he returned halfheartedly before they both looked at Belles lifeless form once more.

" You loved him from beginning to end, everyone who ever knew you loved you, you were a friend to anyone you ever met, a friend to those in need, you were never anything, but kind to those around you, you were a friend who would listen, give your advice without judgment, you left your heart open to those who needed your love whether they wanted it or not, you were a wife who loved her husband, who picked him up whenever he fell, who stood by his side come what may, you devoted your life, your love, and everything that you were to him " cried Jefferson no longer able to hold back his own tears as they came running down his face like an unstoppable rain memories flashing through his mind, his eyes still locked with Rumpel's as he nodded in agreement to every word he spoke.

" You were a mother who loved her children unconditionally, who loved and protected them like a fierce lioness, you nurtured them, you filled them with your love, your devotion and you never ever let them forget about the strength of the love you had for them, you never let a single being you let into your heart forget your love for them " exclaimed Jefferson drawing a final excruciating breathe as he prepared to bring his honorable words to this much loved lady to a close. "And finally you were an angel in life and I have no doubt you will be an angel in death, a guardian angel, you will no doubt be watching over us all, you will be our guardian angel and we will love you for the rest of our days, we will never forget you, and we will miss you dearly forever "cried Jefferson bringing his heartfelt words to a close.

All remained silent in the seconds after he was done speaking as his words sunk in their meaning and the loss of the lady they were for bringing fresh tears to the two men's eyes and then nothing was heard, but the sound of those tears. Finally the two men looked at each other and the imp nodded his head in silent thanks; the hatter's words had been perfect, they had described his Belle in all her entirety.

" Rumpel I know you have your own words to say I'll leave you alone with her now, but I'll be just out in the hallway if you need me " said Jefferson towering over the imp as he rose to his feet moving to stand next to him as he spoke.

"Yes thank you Jefferson you are a good friend I will forever be grateful for your presence here during this time, but could you please go check the children if I am in need of you I will come for you "gasped Rumpelstiltskin looking at the unmoving form that was his wife, his Belle trying to hold himself together, but failing miserably. When the double doors of the great hall closed behind the hatter he drew a cracked rasping breathe closing his eyes gathering the last vintages of strength he had left, he knew he would need them to say goodbye to her, his Belle the words forming in his mind as memory after loving memory flowed behind his closed lids. Opening his eyes once more they were filled with tears that slid down his cheeks and fell onto the dais she lay upon, but still his eyes never left her face wanting it all to be some cruel joke, some nightmarish dream, he wanted so badly for her to suddenly wakeup and give him that smile he loved so much, but she didn't she was gone, his beautiful bride, his Belle was gone and before he knew it he was once again racked with sobs over the loss of his great love his head falling onto the dais both his hands coming to take her cold lifeless one in his own. As he sat there in a crumpled pile crying hysterically he prayed for strength once more, he prayed for the strength to go on without her because in that moment he didn't know how, he didn't know how he was supposed to go on without her by his side to guard him, to love him, and to keep the darkness at bay. He didn't know how he was ever going to survive without her.


End file.
